


Tol Eressëa

by silvertrails



Series: Fourth Age and Beyond [8]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Legolas and Gimli arrive at Tol Eressëa.





	Tol Eressëa

Tol Eressëa  
By CC   
December, 2015

This story is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

Eleborn is Thranduil’s younger brother and my character. I also gave a name to Oropher’s wife. Belegorn and Eithelas are Legolas’ older brothers and my characters too.

This triple drabble was written for Luin77, who wanted Silmarillion and Oropher. Merry Christmas, dear! =)

* * *

Oropher stood on the harbor, his youngest son at his side, waiting for the ship to arrive. Legolas was coming. Thranduil was still in Middle-earth, though. Eitheleth had dreamed of their eldest son telling her that his time in Middle-earth was not over. 

“The woods are alive again”, he had said, “and many shades of green crown the trees. Small animals and game thrive again in our lands. Let me have his time, Mama. I promise I’ll sail, just not yet.”

Oropher sighed. He wanted his family together, alive and well. He didn’t want Thranduil and his older grandsons to come to them after a stay at the Halls. 

“Thranduil will come, Papa,” Eleborn said. “He is just too stubborn to do it now that the Noldor are coming too.”

“And he always cared for our people,” a new voice said. It was Eitheleth. “I want to meet my grandson.” 

Finally the ship came into port, and soon they were embracing Legolas, and meeting his companion, a Dwarf named Gimli. 

“You look so much like Thranduil,” Eitheleth said. “Maybe less stern than him, but your eyes are the same.”

“It is Belegorn who got the stern face,” Legolas said, grinning. “Eithelas looks just like you, Uncle Eleborn.”

“As long as he is not as reckless as this one,” Oropher said.

“Father says he is worst.”

Eleborn smiled. “Then he must be a very interesting Elf.”

Oropher smiled as they made their way toward the city. Eleborn was speaking to Gimli, and Oropher was not surprised that his son knew a few words in Khuzdûl. Eitheleth was speaking to Legolas, who was telling her about his mate. A Half-elf named Elrohir, one of Elrond’s sons. At least he was not a full Noldo, Oropher mused, but then that didn’t matter anymore.


End file.
